A user can wear a headset to enjoy music without distracting or bothering people around them. Noise canceling headsets allow a user to listen to audio, such as music, without hearing various noises that are not part of the audio. However, noise canceling headsets generally use additional power beyond what is used to provide a direct audio feed from an audio player to the headset. The additional power may be provided from a battery that is used to power the headset.